Hōsenki
Hōsenki (宝仙鬼; dt. "Schatzerimit") war ein Austern-Daiyōkai, der verschiedene Arten von Perlen züchtete, aus welchen er magische Perlen erschaffen konnte. Als Hōsenki noch lebte, war er ein guter Freund von Myōga und Inu no Taishō, auch fertigte Hōsenki die schwarze Perle in Inu Yashas rechtem Auge an. Man erfuhr von Hōsenkis Sohn, dass Hōsenki sich selbst als 'zu alt' empfand und freiwillig in Jenseits überging, um so den letzten Juwelsplitter verstecken zu können. Geschichte Hōsenki und der letzte Juwelsplitter Kurz vor seinem Eintritt ins Jenseits, erhielt Hōsenki einen Juwelsplitter. Jener Splitter meinte zu Hōsenki, dass das Shikon no Tama nie wieder zusammen gesetzt werden dürfe und der Splitter ins Jenseits übergehen möchte. Hōsenki, der zu jener Zeit schon über 2000 Jahre alt war, ging dem Wunsch nach und schied dahin, damit er ins Jenseits übertreten durfte. Im Jenseits versteckte Hōsenki sich am Grab von Inu no Taishō und trug den Splitter in seinem Nacken, um ihn so beschützen zu können. Naraku benutzt Hōsenki, indem er ihn von Inu Yasha angreifen lässt. Da Hōsenki den Splitter um jeden Preis beschützen will, entwickelt er Hass auf Inu Yasha, da dieser den Splitter an sich zu nehmen versucht. Durch seinen Hass auf Inu Yasha, wird auch seine Seele vom Hass verschlungen und verunreinigt, wodurch auch Hōsenki den Shikon no Tama-Splitter in seinem Nacken verunreinigt. Naraku selbst hätte Hōsenki und seinen Splitter nicht verunreinigen können, da Hōsenki gegen Narakus finstere Kräfte genauso immun ist wie gegen die meisten heiligen Kräfte, da sein hohes Alter seine Seele sehr widerstandsfähig gegen spirituelle Kräfte aller Art macht. Hosenki.jpg|Hōsenki unter dem Einflusses seines Hasses Hosenki_wird_von_kagomes_pfeil_getroffen.jpg|Hōsenki wurde von Kagomes Pfeil getroffen Hōsenki & Inu Yasha Unter dem Einfluss seines Hasses kämpft Hōsenki gegen Inu Yasha und grift ihn mit seinen Adamantgeschoßen an. Inu Yasha hat wenig Chance gegen Hōsenki, das Kaze no Kizu kann Hōsenkis Adamantpanzer nichts anhaben. Kagome Higurashi versucht Hōsenkis Splitter mit einem heiligen Pfeil zu reinigen, jedoch wirkt dies bei Hōsenki nicht. Myōga meint, da Hōsenki über 2000 Jahre alt wurde, reicht Kagomes spirituelle Kraft nicht aus, um Hōsenki befreien zu können. Als Kagome, dann den Pfeil von Kikyō benutzten will, kann sie es nicht, da Kikyōs Pfeil Kagome vorerst nicht akzeptiert. thumb|218px|[[Naraku wurde von Inu Yashas Kongōsōha durchbohrt.]] Naraku entnimmt Hōsenki dann den Splitter, Hōsenki wird wieder normal, kommt zu Besinnung und will von Inu Yasha getötet werden. Hōsenki stellt Inu Yasha auf eine Probe, Inu Yasha besteht und erhält die Kongōsōha. So entsteht das Diamantklingentessaiga mit dem Inu Yasha Narakus Bannkreis zerstören kann und auch Naraku selbst schwer zu setzen kann. Naraku muss fliehen, da er sonst wirklich getötet wurden wäre, dabei muss er auch den letzten Splitter zurück lassen. Hōsenki gibt Inu Yasha den Auftrag, den Splitter zu beschützen, da Hōsenki selbst es nicht tun konnte. Aussehen Hōsenkis Kopf sieht wie wie ein Totenschädel aus, sein Augen leuchten rot. Auf seinem Schädel hat Hōsenki zwei geweihähnliche Auswüchse. Man kann nur seinen Kopf und sein Hals sehen, der Rest von seinem Körper ist mit Adamant gepanzert. Persönlichkeit Von Myōga erfährt man, dass Hōsenki ein gutartiger Yōkai war und ein guter Freund von Tōga & Myōga. Seine Arbeit als Perlenzüchter nahm er sehr ernst und ihm war das Wohl seiner Kreationen sehr wichtig. Hōsenki selbst sagte mal, da er der Meister aller Perlen ist, kann er auch die Stimmen aller Perlen hören und so hört er auch den Wunsch des letzten Juwelensplitters, der ihm sagt, dass er ins Jenseits gehen möchte. Hōsenki beschützt jenen Splitter um jeden preis und was ihn zu Beginn von Hass erfüllen lässt und er sich so selbst verunreinigt. Hōsenki kommt aber später wieder zu Besinnung. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Hōsenki konnte früher alle Arten von Perlen verschaffen, die alle magische Kräfte besaßen. Nach seinem Gang in Jenseits, hat Hōsenki einen robusten Adamantkörper und kann auch Adamantgeschosse abfeuern, die eine hohe Durchschlagskraft haben. Auch ist er gegen spirituelle und heilige Kräfte zum größten Teil immun, da er über 2000 Jahre alt wurde und nur äußert starke spirituelle Kräfte, wie die von Kikyō, Hōsenki etwas anhaben können. Auch ist Hōsenki gegen Narakus finstere Aura, weitgehend immun. Attacken *'Kongōsōha': Das Kongōsōha ist eine Attacke, mit der er viele Adamantsplitter verschießen kann. Diese Attacke setzt er gegen Inu Yasha ein, als er seinen Splitter noch hat und sie ist sehr wirkungsvoll. *'Adamantpanzer': Hōsenki verfügt über einen Panzer aus reinem Adamant (ist viel härter als Diamant), der seinen gesamten Körper überzieht, was ihn zu einem schwer verwundbaren Gegner macht. en:Hōsenki es:Hosenki ms:Hosenki zh:宝仙鬼 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich